What The Heart Desires
by PLLShip
Summary: PAILY. Set 5 years forward. Based loosely around season 6B where the four liars return to Rosewood for Hanna engagement party. Emily is a mere shell of her old self and reveals how some old feelings never quite went away. She is forced to face up to her past after Hanna intervenes. This is a PAILY story. Please review. Rated K but will become M as story develops.
1. Chapter 1

**_What the heart desires-_**

Intro: 5 years forward. Paily stored loosely based on season 6B when the liars return to Rosewood. There is no longer any A. I promise this is a Paily story just want to set a good back round story before it becomes pure Paily fluff. _The four liars return to Rosewood for the first time in five years to celebrate Hanna's engagement to Jordan._

As the four best friends gathered at their favourite old couch at the Brew they couldn't believe how long it has been since they were all sat together like this.

"Wow I can't believe it's been 5 years" Hanna said shaking her head. "It feels like yesterday we were all just sat here being terrorised by A."

"5 blissful A free years" Spencer stated. "But really I just don't know why we left it this long for a reunion". She looked at her three best friends and felt a sudden pang in her heart, five years apart was far too long.

"Well all that matters is we're here together now" Aria said while looking fondly at three of the most important people in her life.

"What you thinking Em? I bet your mom is glad to have you home for awhile." Hanna said noticing how quite Emily had been since they sat down.

Emily sat with her legs curled up on the chair wearing a gloomy look. "Yeah she's happy, she's been pretty lonely in the house by herself since dad died. I'm glad I'll get to spend some time with her but I don't think I can stay in town very long." Emily said in a deadpan tone.

Hanna, Spencer and Aria all shared a look amongst each other, something was wrong. This was very unlike Emily, she seemed very withdrawn and down since the moment they all met up.

"And what's the rush back Em? I'm sure that bar your working in can manage a few weeks without you. And you're in between semesters at college. Besides I taught it be fun if we could all spend the summer here together." Hanna said full of hope that they would agree to her idea.

"Well some of us have a life to get back to Han, can't just go backwards in my life by moving back in with my mom and hanging out with my school friends like I'm 16 again." Emily said in an icey cold tone.

"Woah someone clearly got out of the wrong side of the bed" Spencer chimed in taken aback with the sudden backlash from Emily.

"I'm sorry, was a long flight, I must just be jet lagged." Emily stated, her resolve softening a bit at seeing the girls hurt by her statement. She didn't mean to snap, she was annoyed with herself by how irritate everything made her feel lately. The last thing she wanted was to be taking out her feelings on her friends.

"That's okay Em, we've all had a long day. How about we head out the Radley later? See what Hanna's mom is after doing with the place? And suss out what kind of cocktails will be good for Hanna's engagement party?" Aria offered up smiling at the idea of an evening of sipping on cocktails while catching up on her three best friends ventures over the past five years. They kept in touch during the years apart but it was usually rushed phone calls here and there. They were all so busy living separate lives in different states that with the different timezones sometimes they had to rely on a mere text every now and again. It was tough sometimes not having the support they used have for one another but they could always rely on each other in the event of a crisis. All the girls agreed that a night of drinking and catching up sounded perfect so they agreed on a time to meet at the Radley and made their way out of the Brew to head home and get ready for the night ahead.

_

Later that night the four girls all met at the Radley. Hanna's mom was now manager of the Radley hotel. In the 5 years the girls had been gone it had been transformed from the old sanitarium into Rosewoods finest hotel. It was almost unrecognizable to the girls as they walked through what used be the old creaky gates into this fancy new 5* hotel. The downstairs contained a fancy cocktail bar where soft music played in the background. As the girls were now 21 they were able to legally sit around sipping on strawberry daiquiris at their ease.

"Man this is nice. Who would a taught they could make this place half decent". Hanna expressed in amusement. Looking around in disbelief at the posh décor that Radley now possessed.

"I dunno, it still has that feel. I can feel all the memory's and bad things that happened. I don't think that will ever really go away. It has this air about it." Spencer confessed with a hollow look in her eye. Cleary her head gone back to the time she had spend behind these walls.

"Well all that's in the past so here's to forgetting all the crappy things that happened and to having a good night". Aria said raising here glass up to the girls. It was true that they had gone through a lot in their teens growing up in Rosewood but now that was all behind them and there was no longer any A, it was time to move on and stop fretting on the past. As the girls sat around sipping drinks and catching up on the past 5 years they slowly fell back into old habits and it was as if they had never been apart.  
"So Hanna, come on how's things with Jordan? I can't believe you're engaged!" Aria squealed in excitement as she took hold of Hanna's left hand and studied her engagement ring.

"It's amazing. He's amazing. And this ring, damn have you seen this ring, cause it's pretty amazing." Hanna said in complete bliss as she pulled her hand from Aria's grip to offer Spencer and Emily a closer look.

"Well I for one am just happy you decided to have your engagement party here in Rosewood." Spencer smiled.

"Yeah we'll it's seems it's the only way I was able to get the four of us back together here again. And I taught it would be nice, like old times." Hanna said clearly pleased with her idea.

"When is Jordan getting here Han?" Emily asked as she looked down into her cocktail glass stirring the ice with her straw. Hanna couldn't help but still see how down and sad Emily looked. They were best friends yet she didn't seem at all excited to be back here to help celebrate one of the best things that had happened in Hanna's life. Hanna couldn't shake a feeling that something was wrong that she wasn't telling them.

"He had a meeting in New York so he'll be here in a day or two. Em, want to come get more drinks with me?" Hanna asked glaring at Emily with questioning eyes. Emily knew by the look and tone of Hanna's voice that they were not just going getting drink's, she knew her best friend was watching her closely all night and was after picking up on her mood.

"Sure". Emily said hesitantly and slowly headed to the bar with Hanna. Aria and Spencer exchanged a bemused look wondering themselves what was going on.

"So what you want to get this time, a sex in the beach, a martini a.." Emily started trying to delay the inevitable grilling that was about to come. She was interrupted mid sentence by Hanna.

"What's going on with you?" Hanna blurted out, folding her arms across her chest and glaring Emily straight in the eye.

"Nothing Hanna I told you it's been a long day and a long flight and I'm just tired". Emily offered up avoiding Hanna's gaze. Emily had always been a bad liar.

"Cut the bullshit Em, I know you. I know when something's bothering you." Hanna said her voice full of concern.

"It's been 5 years Hanna, maybe you don't know me all that well anymore. I don't know how you can all just come back here and act as if it's great. I'm here and everywhere I look I just see memories. All these bad memories and feelings that I left behind and I'm not back here a day and I can already feel everything rushing back to me like a wave. I just don't know how you are all so okay." Emily said in a rush of words, she was trying so hard to hold it all together, to not be a downer for her friends on their night out. But her guard came crumbling down and she had blurted it all out before she could stop herself.

Hanna looked at Emily with a look of pure concern and confusion. She had no idea that Emily was still affected so much by the past.

"Hey Em I'm sorry I didn't realise it was hitting you so hard being back here." Hanna said feeling guilty for grilling Emily. Hanna pulled Emily into a hug. Emily relaxed into it, feeling some tension start to release.

"Come on, we'll get a few more drinks in you, you'll be relaxed in no time."Hanna said. "We all still carry it with us too Em, I just don't think we should let our past control our lives."

"I know, your right Han, just its a bit weird but I'm sure that's just because it's the first day back. Come on, let's go back over to the girls and enjoy our night." Emily offered up with a smile, not really believing her words but wanted to try and salvage some part of a good night with her best friend. She knew she had to snap out of this mood she just couldn't help but feel a heavy weight on her shoulders with all the painful memories that came with Rosewood. Memories of her dad, of A, of Paige... Emily shook her head snapping herself from her thoughts. Hanna and Emily got a round of cocktails and headed back over to Aria and Spencer. Spencer looked up at the Hanna and Emily approaching.

"All good?" She asked looking for an answer from Hanna more so than Emily in order to ensure that Em was okay.

"Yeah all good. Sorry I haven't been myself, been back here has just hit me harder then I taught it would. But let's forget about all that. We have an engagement to celebrate" Emily smiled feeling herself relaxing a bit in the company of her friends.

"Well you know the engagement isn't until Saturday " Hanna said.

"Yes but then you'll be off entertaining the whole place so this is our time to celebrate just the four of us." Aria said looking fondly at her four friends.

"Well say no more" Hanna shouted and raised her glass before downing her drink in one go. The other three girls laughed and followed suit.

It was now 1am, the four girls had put away their fair share of cocktails and we're now feeling the effects. They felt giddy and bubbly from a mixture of the alcohol hitting them and the excitement of being together as a group again.

"Well Spencer, find any hot Spanish guy while you were backpacking though Europe?" Hanna said teasingly with a suggestive raise of her eyebrows and a wink.

Spencer rolled her eyes at an ever subtly Hanna. "I did meet someone, not Spanish, actually American funnily enough. But well nothing's happened but we had a connection. The kind of connection I haven't felt since Toby. He took me be complete surprise." Spencer said with a dreamy look on her face as a smile spread out across her face.

"You look like a love sick puppy". Emily said laughing at how much Spencer was clearly after falling for this mysterious guy.

"What happened with him Spence?" Aria quizzed fishing for more details about this mysterious guy who had Spencer looking so happy.

"We travelled together for awhile, saw some amazing parts of the world, saw sunsets and sunrises together and then we got to Barcelona, it was my last stop but he had plans to travel on to Madrid so we went our separate ways. It was perfect." Spencer said clearly her mind drifting back to fond memories.

"Yeah sounds lovely and all but what about getting down and dirty?" Hanna said so openly that it made the other girls laugh. In the 5 years Hanna had not changed in that sense. Always saying what came to mind without even thinking. The girls loved that about Hanna. She had no filter, she never failed to amuse the girls and make light of a situation. "Nothing like that happened Hanna. Sure I wanted more but it was too complicated". Spencer confessed shifting her gaze to her shoes.

"I think we just make things complicated for ourselves. Like Liam and I, I swear I don't know how much longer I can hide our relationship from our boss." Aria said, concern written all over her face.

"Surely she can't stop you and Liam from having a relationship?" Emily asked seeing how torn her friend looked in that moment. It was clearly something that's been playing on her mind.

"No she wouldn't be able to stop it but I'm sure she'd do everything in her power to make our lives hell. We were warned by colleagues that she's done it before. Whatever she has against work couples I don't know but I'd just rather she didn't find out." Aria said shaking her head of all the things she could imagine Gillian making them do as punishment.

"So things are good with you and Liam?" Spencer asked.

"Things are great." Aria said with a look of pure love plastered all over her face. "In fact were going to start looking for a house together when I go back."

"That's great Aria!" Hanna, Emily and Spencer all chimed together. They each offered there congratulations to Aria.

"So that brings us to you Em." Hanna said looking at Emily with questioning eyes. Hanna had been out to visit Emily in California a few times over the five years but her love life was always pretty non-existent. Now was Hanna's chance to have a proper fish around Emily's love life.

"What about me?" Emily asked playing dumb to the statement and shifting her gaze to the floor trying to avoid the incoming questioning from a persistent Hanna.

"Who's the lucky lady in your life right now?" Spencer asked teasingly.

"There's no one." Emily said flatly. She had hoped that would be the end of the conversation but she knew she wasn't going to be left off that easily.

"That's all you're going to give us? Surely there's been someone Em?" Aria asked, her eyebrows furrowed in concern. Emily was always the girl who wore her heart on her sleeve and would openly talk about her relationships. The girls had never seen her so closed off to a discussion before.

"Nope" Emily said and offered no more. She shifted uncomfortably at the unwanted attention to her love life.

"Don't give us that Em, sitting there acting all shady. Spill". Hanna urged not accepting Emily brushing off their questions that easily.

Emily knew that this quizzing wasn't going to end unless she offered them something."There's been no one special. I've dated but I mean there's no one worth mentioning " Emily said truthfully. Aria, Spencer and Hanna all shared a looked of concern for their friend. She seemed so closed off to the world.

"Em are you telling us that in the past 5 years there's been no one serious?" Hanna asked, the only one brave enough to make Emily open up to them all. Aria and Spencer shifted their gaze sensing how uncomfortable Emily was with this conversation but they knew Hanna would not let up.

"So what if there hasn't been? I'm allowed to be single Hanna. Don't look at me as if it's an alien concept." Emily said in an annoyed tone wanting this conversation to be done with.

"It's not alien Em, it's just…." Spencer trailed off catching herself before saying too much and looking away from Emily.

"It's just what?" Emily said getting more annoyed with each passing minute. She folded her arms across her chest and started to get defensive.

"It's just you haven't had a serious relationship since Paige!" Hanna almost shouted, finally relieved that what they were all thinking was finally out in the open. They all sat staring eagerly at Emily waiting for a response.

"I'm not doing this" Emily said in an ice cold tone giving a look that could kill and stood up and left leaving a shocked Hanna, Aria and Spencer sitting wondering what was going on in Emilys head.

Hanna, Aria and Spencer couldn't make out what got Emily so upset. Was it them grilling her about her love life, was it as she had said all the memories of Rosewood coming back to her, or was it the fact they mentioned Paige.

"I mean it surely can't be because we mentioned Paige, right?" Hanna questioned in confusion. She was only stating the facts to Emily, she had never actually considered that there may be more to it all. That their might be a reason she hasn't had anyone serious in her life since Paige.

"Emily and Paige haven't even been 'Paily' in what like 6 years?" She continued clearly her head going in to a tailspin of taught.

"Did you really just say Paily?" Spencer laughed looking at Hanna in disbelief.

"Ah duh, they were like an epic love. What they had deserves a name." Hanna said as if it stating the obvious.

"Well no they haven't been anything in years so surely it can't be that. Or have they? I mean they were both living in California. Is it possible we've missed something?" Aria wondered looking between Spencer and Hanna.

"Hanna did she mention anything to you?" Spencer asked hopefully. "You've been down to see her in California the most, did you notice anything was up?"

"No nothing, as far as I know that ship has sailed. It must be something else that's wrong with her. Let's not jump to conclusions. Come on, let's call it a night. We can try and solve this drama tomorrow." Hanna said getting more and more worried about Emily. She knew their was no point in trying to resolve this now, they were all a little worse for wear from the alcohol and it would be much easier solve it with clearer heads in the morning.  
The three girls hugged each other goodbye and headed their separate ways home. _

Emily POV

Emily stormed off. She didn't mean to lose her cool so easily with the girls especially when it was there first time all being back together after 5 years. But she panicked. She was hearing about how great and perfect her bestfriends lives have been over the past few years and she felt herself feeling more and more worthless with each passing minute. The last 5 years have been a real struggle for Emily. College wasn't everything she had hoped for and she ended up dropping out and working at a bar. She dealt with sleezy guys every night who were trying to hit on her and mopped up puke in the bathrooms. Then she would head home about 3am to her dingy apartment that was less then appealing on the eye and sleep until it was time to get up and go to work again. She had never formed friendships like she had with these girls since. And as for her love life, it was a string of one night stands that never lead to more. Her life had turned out a far cry different from the one she had envisioned for herself here 5 years ago when they all stood on Alison's lawn and said there goodbyes. Yet she couldn't let the girls know all this. Mostly out of embarrassment. As far as they knew she worked part time in a bar and was doing her final year of physiotherapy part time in college. They all had these great jobs with great lives that seemed to be moving forward and Emily felt like she was going in reverse. Especially now that she was back home in Rosewood.

Emily walked home to sleep off the effects of the alcohol and decided it would be best to think about her next move with a clearer mind. She stumbled in the door and crashed onto her bed, taking mere moments before she was fast asleep.

The next morning Emily woke to 5 missed calls, four text messages, a searing headache and a pang of guilt at having stormed off on her friends.

 **Message 1** : Em, we're sorry. I dunno why you got upset but you need to talk to us, help us understand. Love you- Hanna  
 **Message 2** : Hey Em, really sorry we upset you lastnight. Let's do lunch today- Aria xxx

 **Message 3:** Hope you got home okay Em. We'll talk tomorrow. Sorry- Spencer xox

 **Message 4:** Emily, coffee at the Brew at 11am. You better not make me come all the way over to your house and drag you out of bed, cause you know I will. Love you- Hanna

All five missed calls were from Hanna. Emily knew there was no escaping this coffee date, and she felt like she owed some sort of an explanation to the girls over storming off. She didn't know exactly what she would tell them but she definitely didn't want to spend her week her fighting with them. She knew she had to put on a brave face and just get through the next few days and then she'd be back in her dingy apartment serving beer to a bunch of sleeze bags in no time.

Emily walked hesitantly through the front door of the Brew to see Hanna, Spencer and Aria all ready sitting with coffee infront of them. This better not be an intervention Emily taught to herself. She put on the best smile she could offer and made her way over to the last empty seat at the table.

"Hey guys" she said in as bubbly a tone as she could muster up looking at her three friends. They each looked back at her with a questioning look. She knew deep down that they were not buying this bubbly façade but she carried on. "Anyone want a refill?" she asked in order to fill the silence.

"No were good thanks Em, we got you an Americano." Spencer said now smiling at Emily and nodding to the coffee cup in front of her.

"Great, thanks." Emily said still smiling, shifting her gaze now to the coffee cup unsure of her next move.

"Emily?" Hanna said in a flat tone. Emily didn't dare look up from her coffee cup because she knew now that the girls were staring intensely at her. She should have known it wouldn't be that easy to brush aside last night no matter how much she wished they would pretend that it had just never happened.

"Yeah?" Emily said her hands now cupped around her coffee as she stared at the warm liquid swivelling around.

"Okay look Em, Im going to just be blunt here, what was that last night?" Hanna said her voice full of concern.

Emily knew that the girls had her best interest at heart and would never judge her. Maybe it would be good to finally open up to someone about how she's been struggling. They had gone through so much together as a group, she knew deep down that these girls would be the last people to judge her. Biting her lip and fidgeting in her seat she tried to start talking about how her life was far from perfect but she couldn't seem to form any words.

Aria could see a look of despair in Emily's face. It was clear that something was bothering her. "Em, you know you can tell us anything." Aria said grabbing hold of Emily's hand causing her to look up from her coffee cup at last. She looked around at her three best friend and she started to open up. She explained to the girls how college didn't work out and she had dropped out. How she was now working full time at that dingy bar just to pay rent for her crappy apartment and how she felt so alone in California. How she filled that loneliness with a few flings here and there. She opened up about how she's been struggling since her dad died last year and how she really hasn't felt like herself since.

Hanna stood up and grabbed Emily into a crushing hug. "Em why did you never tell any of us. You know we'd have been on the first plane to California if we knew you were struggling. That's what best friends are for." Hanna said stepping back from Emily and seeing just how deflated she looked.

The girls sat back down and Emily continued to talk to the girls and felt the tension start to leave her body the more she opened up. "Look I know it was stupid to bottle it all up but you guys have your own lives to be living, I didn't want to drag any of you down with me." Emily expressed as the girls continued to offer support and words of encouragement.

"So what are you going to do Em?" Spencer asked now that Emily had shared everything with them and was starting to relax around the girls again.

"I don't know. I mean I have my apartment and my job in California so I guess I'll just go back there." Emily said clearly unsure as to what her next move would be.

"Well you obviously can't go back to that job Em, or California for that matter if it's making you that unhappy. You're the master of your own happiness Em, only you can change things now and I think you know that means a career change." Hanna said taken aback that Emily was even considering returning to that dive bar after expressing her loathing of it.

"I know, but I need to pay rent and it pays the bills. I will start looking for something, but what I just don't know." Emily said, clearly a lot of soul searching yet to be done.

Hanna knew that her next topic was going into dangerous territory but Emily was finally opening up to them again and seemed to have softened so she pushed on regardless. "Em, you said you feel all alone out in California, that you never made friends like you have here. But we all know there's someone in California that you know pretty damn good." Hanna said suggestively hoping that Emily would see where she was going.

"Well obviously I know people out there Hanna, I've been living there for five years after all." Emily stated clearly oblivious as to what or rather who Hanna was referring too.

Spencer and Aria exchanged a cautious look with Hanna knowing full well where Hanna was trying to lead this conversation to.

"Yeah but there's someone that you know really well out there, isn't there?" Hanna pressed wishing for Emily to just bring her up first.

Emily sat looking at Hanna in confusion when suddenly the penny dropped.

Paige….

"Hanna, please not now okay." Emily said shifting her gaze away from the girls and staring at her finger nails intensely. The mere mention of Paige always made Emily's mind race a hundred miles an hour and her breathing would become shallow. She couldn't think straight let alone bring herself to talk about her ex girlfriend.

"Emily please, don't push us away like you did last night." Hanna said with hurt in her eyes. Emily looked at Hanna and felt the sudden urge to again run away from the situation but she knew that wasn't the answer. She took a few deep breaths and sat back into her chair continuing to look at the floor and spoke softly.

"What about her?" She said quietly, she was edging on the side of caution, knowing that one wrong word and the barriers would come down and all her emotions and feelings would come rushing out. She had to keep it together, she had to remain composed.

"Well, just last night you got so upset when we mentioned her Em. What's going on?" Aria asked tentatively sensing that it would take a lot of coaxing to get any sort of answer from Emily.

Emily sighed, there was no way the girls were going to let this drop. Maybe it was finally time that she told them everything.

"Last year when my dad died, I was in California all by myself. My mom called and my whole world just came crashing down. My mom had the first flight the next morning booked for me to come home so I was just there by myself curled up in a ball in complete and utter despair. I don't know how long I just lay there crying but then I heard a knock on the door. I didn't move, I didn't even register that it was someone even knocking on my door, I was just oblivious to what was going on around me. And then I heard her." Emily said softly as her eyes began to glaze over as she stared into space as the girls listened on attentively.

"Heard who Em?" Aria asked in confusion urging Emily to go on.

"Paige." Emily said as a tear began to roll down her cheek. She wiped it away and shook her head looking up at the girls who were all sitting on the edge of their seats waiting for Emily to continue. "My mom called her because she knew I was all alone for the night until my flight the next morning. She rushed over to my apartment. I didn't see or speak to Paige in what nearly 5 years? And she came rushing to my side at the drop of a hat. I was in shock over the news of my dad and then I couldn't believe that Paige was standing there in my door step after all that time." Emily said still staring off in the distance clearly envisioning the memory.

"And then what happened?" Spencer asked, the girls mouths opened in awe at the story Emily never shared with them.

"Then she held me all night while I cried, she even booked a flight back to Rosewood so she could be with me at the funeral. And then I messed everything up." Emily said frowning now and looking down at her shoes.

"How did you mess it up Em?" Aria asked the question all the girls were longing to know the answer of.

"We got to the airport and my head was a mess. I hadn't slept, I cried in Paige's arms all through the night and I had this weird mix of emotions going on. And then as we parked the car I kissed her." Emily said still her eyes not budging from her feet as she began to chew on her nails.

"So isn't that a good thing?" Hanna asked excitedly only to realise that these events took place a year ago and there had been no mention of Paige.

"She pushed me away and said we can't do this that I was upset and it wasn't the time for this and then I freaked out." Emily said her voice getting lower and lower with each word.

"Freaked out how?" Spencer asked her forehead scrunched with worry.

"I threw it all back in her face. About how she left me four years ago and moved half way across the country, how she moved on with her life while mine seemed to continue to spiral out of control. I blamed her for all the shit things that were happening. It wasn't Paige's fault, none of it was. I was just upset over my dad and I was confused. She was so hurt. I stormed off and told her if I never saw or spoke to her again then it wouldn't be long enough." Emily said with another tear escaping her eyes.

"Em, she knows you didn't mean it. She knows it would have been your emotions talking. Did you speak to her after that?" Hanna asked.

"She texted and I ignored her and then late one night I called and some girl picked up. I panicked and hung up the phone. I realised Paige has her own life. We weren't even in touch for four or five years, the last thing she needed was me dragging her into my problems so I never called again." Emily said finally breaking her stare from her shoes and looking up at her friends who all wore a look of sadness for her.

"Em that's like the most heart breaking thing I've heard". Hanna said sadly seeing the sadness in Emily's eyes.

"Yeah well, that's in the past now too so now that you know can we please just stop mentioning Paige and move on from this conversation?" Emily asked hopefully with a smile that portrayed nothing but sorrow behind it.

"Do you still love her Em?" Hanna pressed on, knowing that soon Emily would shut this conversation down once and for all.

"I'll always love her." Emily admitted with a shrug and a small smile. "But what we had is over, so moving on!" She said eager to wrap up this conversation.

Hanna, Aria and Spencer stole a glance of one another, each feeling their heart pang with sadness for Emily's confession. Hanna knew that it was time to drop the subject, for now anyway. They had grilled Emily enough, anymore and she was likely to storm off on them again. Hanna's mind was already forming a plan, her best friend deserved to be happy. And if she wasn't going to go out there and make it happen for herself then Hanna was going to just have to do it for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was now Friday, Hanna's engagement party was tomorrow so she had her three best friends running around like slaves all day making sure everything was perfect.

"Oh my God my feet are killing me." Spencer wined as she threw herself into their usual sofa in the Brew.

"Remind me if anyone we know gets engaged to not show up until the day of the actual party."Emily said as she followed Spencer's lead and sat on the couch curling her legs up under her.

"Would ye expect anything less from Hanna."Aria laughed flopping down on the couch inbetween Spencer and Emily.

Hanna had given the girls a 6am wakeup call, she met her three best friends outside the Brew at 7am with a list of jobs in hand for each of the girls. It was now 4pm and the girls had not stopped all day.

"Where is Hanna anyway?" Spencer wondered aloud.

"Being Hanna it wouldn't surprise me if she treated herself to a day of pampering while we ran around town doing her chores." Emily laughed, shaking her head at the realisation that it was a possibility that Hanna had done just that.

A few moments later as Aria, Spencer and Emily sipped on their coffees Hanna came shuffling through the doors of the Brew with her arms loaded down in shopping bags.

"Hanna don't tell me you went shopping while we ran around and organised your party?" Spencer said her forehead furrowed in annoyance.

"Well I had to have something new to wear!" Hanna said shooting her a cheeky smile.

"And you also just had to get a manicure and get a blow-dry as well?" Emily said laughing at how typical Hanna this was.

"Hey, I haven't seen Jordan in almost a week. You can't expect him to see me with chipped nail's, fuzzy hair and an tatty old dress now do you?" Hanna said giving the girls puppy dog eyes.

Spencer, Aria and Emily couldn't help but laugh at Hanna's actions. They were only teasing her, in reality they didn't mind helping their best friend out so she could have a perfect engagement party.

"Well when you put it like that Hanna." Spencer mused to please Hanna.

Hanna sat down at the remaining seat around the coffee table.

"So are any of you bringing a date tomorrow night or just flying solo?" Hanna asked looking at her three best friends snuggled together on the couch. She knew it wasn't fair having them run around doing jobs for her all day and they looked exhausted from it too. The truth was she didn't spend all day pampering herself, Hanna had a plan that she was hoping wasn't going to blow up in her face.

"Well Liam is arriving first thing in the morning, were going to stay here for a few days after the party so he can catch up with my Folks and head back to Philadelphia then together." Aria smiled as she taught of her boyfriends near arrival.

"I'm actually going with Toby. Not as a date, just too friends catching up, before any of you get any ideas." Spencer said. "It's been a long time since we actually talked in person so it'll be nice. Besides, I hear he's really happy with Yvonne so I'm happy for him." Spencer said with a genuine smile that let the girls know there was no hidden agenda to try and win back Toby, just two old friends catching up.

"And I'll be there with my friend Vodka." Emily joked, only half meaning it, she quite liked the idea of spending the night in the corner sipping a drink. Her mood improved in the last few days since she told her best friends about everything that was going wrong in her life. However she was still struggling with seeing them all in such a good place with their lives. It just served as a reminder to her how she had made a mess of her life. Still, only a few more days and she would be back to her old life in California not having to bother her friends with her troubles.

"Em, promise me you won't drink yourself stupid at my party?" Hanna said giving her a look of concern. "Besides if you're drunk you won't be able to find yourself anyone special at the party."

"Hanna I'm not going to your party to find myself a girlfriend. So don't even dream of trying to play match maker for the night. Besides, I'll be too busy running around on orders from you." Emily said with a mocking tone, knowing that it was quite possible that Hanna will have a list of jobs for them tomorrow night too.

"I promise you can all have the night off tomorrow. I want you all to enjoy it as much as I will. But seriously Em, wear something nice because you just never know who you might meet." Hanna beamed looking very pleased with herself.

Emily gave Hanna a confused look, raising an eyebrow out of suspicion. What was Hanna up to? Since they came back to Rosewood she had been obsessed with Emily's love life. Maybe she was being set up? Maybe a fling wouldn't be the worst thing that could happen, she was returning to California in a few days so a bit of fun while she was here might not be the worst thing, it would at least help numb the pain even if only for a little while.

It was now Saturday evening, the party was starting in 2 hours and the girls all met at Hanna's house to get ready for the night ahead. As they sat in Hanna's old bedroom they could help but feel like they were 16 again, meeting at each other's houses getting ready for school dances together. It was strange to think how that had just felt like yesterday yet so much had happened in the 5 years since.

As the girls helped each other with their make-up and hair Hanna's phone buzzed.

"Is that a message from Jordan, can't wait to see you I bet!" Aria squealed excitedly.

"What?" Hanna said staring at her phone intensely clearly not paying attention to what was said.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked eyeing Hanna closely, her friend looked deep in thought.

"Nothing, why would there be something wrong. Wow your hair looks amazing like that Em." Hanna said shadily as she fidgeted under her friends gaze. Hanna was acting strange. Emily put Hanna's strange behaviour down to nerves about the party and went back to helping Spencer with her hair.

Hanna's phone buzzed again dragging her from her thoughts. As she stared intensely down at the screen to read the text message she could hear the girls talking in the back ground.

"Hello, earth to Hanna?" Aria said with wide eyes staring at Hanna in bemusement.

"I'm sorry, what?" Hanna said looking up, oblivious to how zoned out she had become.

"Wow, they must be some messages you're getting." Spencer laughed noticing how flustered Hanna was.

"It's just Jordan." Hanna said rapidly and fidgeted again. Hanna's phone began to ring, she looked down at the screen with wide eyes. "Yeah he's just really excited, I better go answer this." She said in a rush of words as she got up and quickly left the room.

"Well that was weird." Emily said looking baffled at Hanna's sudden strange behavior.

A few moments later Hanna returned to the bedroom to be greeted to her three friends staring intensely at her. "What?" she said in a panic trying to think of something to say in order to avoid further questioning from the girl's. Hanna was no good at lying. "We haven't seen each other in a week, can't help it that I'm so good in bed that he needed a little dirty talk to help get him through the night without ripping my clothes off." She said off handily hoping that the girls would leave the conversation at that.

"Ew Hanna, as if we need to know about your sex life." Spencer said in mock disgust. Secretly laughing at how blasé Hanna could be.

"Atleast I have one." Hanna teased, sticking her tongue out at Spencer and throwing her a wink. Happy now that she had avoided further grilling about her strange behaviour. She just had to keep this a secret for a few more hours, she could manage that surely she thought as she started to wonder if maybe her plan wasn't such a good idea. Well it was too late to change things now, she thought as she stared at Emily fixing her mascara in the mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

The four best friends arrived at the Radley at 8pm for Hanna and Jordan's engagement party. As they walk through the doors into the cocktail bar they were greeted by Hanna's fiancé Jordan. Spencer, Emily and Aria offered their congratulations to Jordan and left to mingle with the other guest leaving Hanna to have a moment alone with Jordan. Throwing her arms around her fiancés neck and dragging him in for a smouldering kiss Hanna couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Jordan was tall, tanned and handsome and came from a very well off family. Aside from that he made Hanna the happiest women on the planet.

"Aww baby it's so good to finally see you." Hanna said breaking away from the kiss, missing the contact instantly. She found Jordan infectious and could never quite get enough of him.

"I missed you too my love." Jordan said with his charming smile and wrapped his arms around Hanna's waist. "Shall we go say hello to our guests?" Jordan suggested leading Hanna with an arm still wrapped around her waist keeping her close.

As Hanna navigated her way around to all the guests with Jordan in arm she couldn't help but keep looking around to see if any other guests had arrived. She could see Emily, Spencer and Aria chatting over at one of the large sofas with Toby and one of Hanna's old school friend Lucas. She glanced down at her watch before scanning the room again.

"Looking for someone?" Jordan asked smiling at Hanna as he noticed how her mind had wandered from their conversation as she absentmindedly looked around the room.

"Hmmm, what? Sorry baby." Hanna said looking into Jordan's handsome brown eyes. "I was just looking for an old friend that I'm expecting. I actually see one of my old friends Lucas over with the girls so I'm going to drift over and say hey." Hanna said before pressing a quick kiss to Jordan's cheek and moving over to the large sofas.

As she arrived at the sofa her phone beeped in her hand as a text message arrived. Emily looked up at Hanna's arrival to see her staring intently at her phone with a worried look scrunched across her face.

"Han, you okay?" Emily asked with concern seeing something was clearly bothering her friend.

"Yeah I'm good." Hanna said as she tapped out a quick reply to the text message. Looking up from her phone she saw that the whole group was staring at her waiting for a reason for her look of worry. "Just the caterers asking should they bring out more food." Hanna offered up to cover her tracks. She approached Lucas and Toby offering each a hug as they congratulated her on her engagement. They all sat chatting together on the couches. Hanna was waiting impatiently still scanning the room every few minutes. Emily who was sitting beside Hanna noticed how agitated Hanna was. Hanna's phone beeped again with another text message and Emily saw her friend face drop and now her face conveyed a look of utter annoyance as she began tapping her phone off her knee as she sat fidgeting. Emily knew something was wrong.

"Hanna what is it?" Emily said leaning in close to Hanna and whispering in her ear in order to avoid drawing the other girl's attention to Hanna's peculiar state.

"Nothing. God why does everyone keep thinking some things wrong." Hanna said as she grabbed her drink and swallowed the remainder in one go. As she stood up to head to the bar for a refill she felt a hand grab hold of her arm and start to lead her towards the bathrooms. As they entered the bathrooms Hanna turned to see Emily looking at her, eyes wide with concern.

"Hanna cut the bullshit, clearly something is wrong. Please tell me so I can help." Emily offered hoping to resolve whatever had Hanna in such a state at what should be one of the happiest nights of her life.

"You can't help Em." Hanna sighed looking down at her shoes as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Sure I can, is there a problem with the caterers? Did you and Jordan have a fight? Cause whatever it is I'll go out there and sort it, I just want this night to be great for you." Emily said smiling at Hanna hoping she would open up to her so they could resolve the problem together.

"That's what I wanted for you, for this to be a great night." Hanna sighed again looking at her phone and avoiding Emily's heavy gaze.

"What you mean? I am having a great night Hanna. I know I haven't been myself since we've got back here but that doesn't mean you need to be worrying about me, especially at your own engagement party." Emily said stepping closer to Hanna and grabbing her hand. She wasn't sure what had gotten into Hanna, the last thing she wanted for her friend to be so concerned with her mess of a life that she couldn't even enjoy her own engagement party. But that was Hanna, she always did have such a big heart.

Hanna looked up at her best friend then, one hand still held in Emily's and her phone clutched in the other. Maybe it was for the best that her plan wasn't looking like it was going to work out. Emily's life seemed to have been complicated enough the past few years without Hanna offering her another curve ball. Maybe it was faith that her plan was falling apart. Emily needed her friends now more than ever so Hanna decided that's what she was going to do. Just be there for Emily and help her back to her old self.

"Your right, sorry Em. Just this is the happiest I've ever been and I guess I just want that for you too. Come on let's go back and get some mojitos." Hanna said as her mind began to think of the repercussion of what she had planned to happen tonight. Suddenly she was certain it was better that this plan was falling apart. She really hadn't taught this through all that well. Just then her phone began to ring in her hand, Hanna pulled away from Emily immediately and stared at the name on the screen. She looked up panicked to see Emily's eyes wide with shock. Cleary Hanna didn't pull her phone away fast enough when it rang.

"Hanna, why the hell is Paige calling you?" Emily gasped with a wide eyes that were filled with half horror and half anger.

"Shit." Hanna cursed feeling like a deer caught in the headlights under Emily's heavy menacing gaze.


	4. Chapter 4

As Hanna stood frozen to the spot still in the bathroom under the burning gaze of Emily. How could she talk her way out of this situation.

"Hanna, I said why the hell is my ex girlfriend calling you?" Emily shouted at Hanna with her arms now folded across her chest, anger evident in her face.

"She heard I got engaged and text me congratulations, maybe she's just ringing for a catch up?" Hanna stuttered out, thinking of the first excuse that came to mind.

"Hanna, what did you do?" Emily barked, clearly not buying a word of Hanna's plea.

"Emily, please, just calm down and let me explain." Hanna begged, hoping to buy sometime and explain the situation to a calmer Emily.

"Explain what Hanna? You've been acting shady all evening, has it got to do with Paige?" Emily said as she started to jump to all kinds of assumptions.

"You've been so sad since you came home Em, and then telling us what a hard time you've been having in California. I just wanted to do something to make you happy." Hanna said grabbing Emily's hands begging her to look at her for a moment.

Emily stared at Hanna and could see the panic in her eyes. "And what exactly does Paige have to do with making me happy?" Emily said, her eyes narrowing at Hanna.

"Well, the other day at the Brew you were saying how you still loved her and it got me thinking and…."Hanna trailed off mid sentence, unsure of how to explain how her plans had gone horribly wrong.

"Don't tell me you've done what I think you've done!" Emily said as her forehead creased looking intensely at Hanna.

"Depends on what exactly you think I've done." Hanna said with a nervous laugh.

"Hanna spit it out!" Emily said, fearing that she already knew exactly what Hanna was after doing but needing to hear it from her mouth.

"Okay Em look, don't be mad. Yes I rang Paige, I invited her here to my engagement party, I just taught it would be nice for you too to get a chance to see each other." Hanna said nervously to a now pacing Emily.

As Emily paced the bathroom floor back and forth she verged on having a full blown panic attack as she taught this through. "I can't believe you Hanna, I told you to leave it alone. I told you that was in the past. But no you had to go and meddle." Emily said in a frantic state pacing a hole into the bathroom floor.

"Yeah but Em…" Hanna started before Emily cut her off still ranting.

"Is that who you were texting earlier when we were getting ready at your house? I knew you were acting weird." Emily said not even looking up at Hanna as she went on in a state of panic.

Hanna really didn't expect this kind of panic from Emily. "Yeah it was Em but she's.."

"So you just taught oh I won't tell Emily about my great idea to invite Paige here, no, I'll keep that little one a secret and then boom during the party Paige will show up and Emily and Paige will live happily ever after. Is that your genius plan Han?" Emily said, the panic still in full force as she tried to process the information out loud.

"Emily stop!" Hanna finally shouted as she watched a frantic Emily who stopped at Hanna's outburst and finally looked at her friend. "She's not here." Hanna said sadly.

"She's not here? But you just said you invited her?" Emily said, her panic now being replaced with what Hanna could swear was disappointment.

"I did, and she was coming. She rang me when we were getting ready and she said she couldn't make it." Hanna said bowing her head down feeling guilty for having arranged the whole plan in the first place. "So there was no point in telling you because she's not coming. I never meant for you to see her name on my phone and find out that she didn't want to come here."

"I see." Two words was all Emily was able to put together in that moment. Her mind was racing. From seeing Paige's name flash up on Hanna's phone her emotions went from rage, then panic, admittedly a small bit of excitement and now finding out that she wasn't coming, disappointment and heartbreak. God, how could Paige still have this effect on me Emily taught to herself.

Hanna stared at her best friend who eyes had glazed over as her mind drifted off. All she wanted was for Emily to be happy but of course Hanna succeeded in doing the opposite of that. Emily looked broken and Hanna didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry Em." Hanna sighed as she grabbed Emily's hands in her own.

Shaking the taught from her head Emily looked up at Hanna and could see the regret in her eyes. "Hanna it's okay, I mean I told you that's in the past so her turning up here would have just ended in disaster. Everything happens for a reason right." Emily said in what she hoped was a convincing tone not meaning a single word of it.

Hanna eyed her friend sceptically. "Wait, so you're not mad?" Hanna asked confused.

"Well I wish you didn't go behind my back like that but no I'm not mad. There is no me and Paige, her being here would just drag up old wounds that are best left in the past. Clearly anyway she didn't want to see me or she would have been here." Emily said looking at her shoes trying to hide the disappointment she felt.

"Are you okay Em?" Hanna asked with concern noticing how deflated Emily was despite her trying to convince Hanna otherwise.

"Yeah I'm fine Han, I think the cocktails and all this information are just catching up with me. I'm going step out for some air." Emily said, turning and leaving before Hanna had a chance to say anymore.

As Emily stepped out into the cold night air she took a deep breath to steady herself. Her mind was still reeling at the prospect that she could have been about to bump into Paige after all this time, after she stormed off on her at the airport in temper. But then she had to remind herself that she was not about to bump into Paige, because she wasn't coming. Damn Paige and her dreadful timing, of course Emily had to have been there to see her name flash up on Hanna's phone. Had she called a few minutes later, Emily would not have seen her name and would be none the wiser about Hanna's awful plan. Emily sat outside the front of the Radley for some time, lost completely in her taught of the past. She could hear footsteps approaching behind her. She was wondering how long it would take for Hanna to come search for her.

"Hanna I'm fine I just need a few more minutes and I promise I'll come back inside and do shots with you." Emily said without turning around to look at Hanna.

"Emily."

Emily sat frozen to the spot, afraid to turn around. She was sure her mind, and the cocktails were starting to play tricks on her. All this talk of Paige and now she hearing things. She shook her head hoping to clear and confusion from it.

"Em." The voice spoke softly again as Emily now felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. Emily could feel her heart race in her chest and her throat began to close up as she struggled to find words. Slowly she turned to face her. Standing there wearing a fitted suit pants with a fitted red blouse that showed off her toned physic, with her long auburn hair and eyes wide as they searched deep into Emily's eyes, as if looking into her soul.

Emily finally finding her voice breathing out a shaky response. "Paige…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Just want to say thank you to everyone for reading and hope ye are enjoying the story so far. Keep reviewing, love hearing all the feedback. Here is chapter 5. Hope ye enjoy.**

As they stood there out in the cold night air in front of the Radley, Emily tried to calm her racing mind. She stood there staring at the girl who still occupied a massive space in her heart, yet she could not form a single sentence. Her mind was reeling, she could not get a handle on her emotions. First she was confused. Hanna had said Paige wasn't coming, yet here she was in the flesh catching Emily completely off guard. Secondly she was angry. Angry for so many things, anger that had built up over the past 5 years. Anger that she suppressed when Paige came to be by her side last year when her dad died, showing her a mere glimpse of it at the airport before she stormed off on Paige. Anger at herself for being so stupid and trying to kiss Paige that day, and then blaming her even though she had been nothing but good to Emily during one of the darkest days of her life. Lastly she was confused, because behind all that anger lay a feeling that frightened her more than anything. Love. She still loved Paige. It was something she could never deny but was always easier to forget when they had zero contact. But now Paige was here, standing right before Emily, her eyes pleading for Emily to speak but still no words would come.

"How are you?" Paige asked tentatively fidgeting with her hands, she looked so nervous Emily thought to herself momentarily her anger subsiding. But atleast she knew about the impending visit to the ex, she was the one who agreed to it. While Emily was left in the dark as to Paige and Hanna's arrangement. Suddenly Emily's anger returned as she remembered the conversation she had not moments ago with Hanna where she told Emily that Paige wasn't coming. What the hell was Hanna playing at lying straight to her face like that, if there was ever a time to fess up to this situation it would have been there in the bathrooms when Emily say Paige's name flash up on Hanna's phone. But for whatever twisted reason Hanna kept up with her lies. Emily was suddenly furious at her bestfriend.

"I'm going to kill Hanna!" Emily said harshly as she stood up and stormed back through the front doors of the Radley.

Paige stood outside completely confused by what had just occurred. Hanna had told her that Emily wanted her here. That Emily thought it would be great for everyone to reconnect, like a little reunion. By Emily's reaction it was as if she wasn't expecting Paige at all. Then it suddenly dawned on Paige.

"Hanna bloody Marin!" Paige said aloud to herself as she suddenly felt furious. Following Emily's lead she stormed into the Radley.

As Paige entered the cocktail bar of the Radley she scanned the room to try and find Emily and Hanna. She was going to kill Hanna if Emily didn't beat her too it. She felt like an idiot. Thinking Emily wanted to see her. She was deluded to think that especially with how they left things last year at the airport. Seeing Emily's tanned and toned slender figure in the corner of the room Paige swiftly made her way across. As she got closer she could see a confused Hanna experiencing the full wrath of Emily.

"Hanna how could you! Lying straight to my face, her showing up here like that. That was you're chance to give me a heads up, to get my head around it, but what you thought let's keep Emily guessing?" Emily ranted on not giving Hanna a single moment to defend her case. Just then Hanna saw Paige approaching behind Emily and suddenly Emily's rant was making sense.

"Paige, tell her you told me you weren't coming! Emily, I didn't know!" Hanna was now saying in a panicked tone having realised how it all must have looked to Emily.

"I tried calling you to tell you I changed my mind, that I was actually here, I just had to work up the nerve I guess." Paige explained to Hanna as she rubbed the back of her neck with one hand.

"I'm expected to believe all this am I?" Emily said, rage still evident as she spoke directly to Hanna, still not having spoken a single word to Paige.

"It's the truth Em. I swear, but hey now Paige is here won't it be nice to catch up?" Hanna said trying to make light of the situation and to calm Emily.

Emily stared at Hanna not amused at all by her suggestion. Her face a picture of anger as her eyes burned a hole in Hanna's head.

"Hanna you told me Emily knew I was coming, that she wanted me here?" Paige said suddenly remembering how she was played for a fool, not letting Hanna get off lightly for playing both her and Emily.

"You did what?" Emily said sharply. "You're unbelievable Hanna you know that." She said with disappointment evident in her tone as she looked away in disgust and left Hanna and Paige standing there.

"How did you think this was going to work exactly Hanna?" Paige asked genuinely interested in how the mind of Hanna Marin worked and how it thought that this had been a good idea.

"Paige I knew you wouldn't have come here if I told you Emily didn't know. I had to lie. I just had to get you here. She's not the same Paige and I don't know how to get her out of this funk. She's put up a big wall and I just know that you can tear it down. Please Paige." Hanna begged, her eyes pleading.

Paige was unsure of what Hanna was talking about with how Emily had changed. It has been five years, there was bound to have been a lot to catch up on. Something about the look in Hanna's eye made Paige concerned. Hanna always had Emily's best interest at heart, whatever was going on it must be big if Hanna can't fix it.

"She won't even speak to me Hanna, how am I supposed to help?" Paige asked helplessly.

"Trust me Paige, you are exactly what Emily needs right now." Hanna said smiling at Paige. Paige felt her heart race slightly and her stomach flutter. She didn't know how she was going to get Emily to open up to her but she knew in that moment she had to try.

Emily had stormed off unable to listen to Hanna make excuses any longer. Her head was spinning and the only thing that she thought was going to help was to head straight to the bar. She took a stool at the bar and gestured for the waiter.

"Double vodka...straight." She ordered feeling her shoulders sink. How on earth was she going to face Paige. She knew at some stage she was going to have to stop ignoring her ex and talk about a few things but she couldn't bare the thought of doing that without a bit of dutch courage. The waiter returned with her double vodka and she threw it back in one swift motion. She felt the burning of the cold liquid as it slid down her throat. She motioned for the waiter for another. Before long Emily had knocked back three double shots of vodka and could feel her head become lighter. Better, she thought. Just then she noticed someone sit on the stool beside her, she kept staring at her glass afraid to steal a glance at who it may be.

"Really knocking them back there Em. You okay?" Spencer quizzed as she eyed Emily with worry. She had only ever once before seen Emily act like this before and that was after the death of her ex girlfriend Maya years ago. Spencer knew it must be dangerous territory but she pressed on out of concern.

"Everythings great Spence, just great." Emily said her voice thick with sarcasm.

Spencer now knew that Emily was slightly intoxicated, how she was going to get her to stop drinking she didn't know but she best stop her soon before she started kicking off. Spencer could see the cold, dark anger brewing in her eyes.

"What you say we get you a water, hey Em?" Spencer suggested enthusiastically hoping Emily would have a bit of sense to not drink herself into oblivion.

"Water?" Emily asked quirking an eyebrow up at Spencer. "You want me to sit here and drink water. Waters not going to help me with this situation Spencer." Emily said smartly.

"Well vodka is definitely not your friend Em." Spencer pressed on hoping to talk some sense into her.

"It is my friend. Right now it's my best friend. You know why? Cause Hanna over there went and invited my bloody ex to the party. I know right? I couldn't believe her either." Emily laughed, clearly the drink now having gone completely to her head. Spencer was shocked, she had no idea what Hanna was thinking inviting Paige but now it suddenly became clear why Emily was acting this way.

Just as Spencer was about to try and talk sense into Emily she could see Paige approaching.

"McCullers." Spencer nodded at Paige by means of a hello. They had never fully clicked, mainly due to the fact that there personalities were quite similar. However Spencer knew that if anyone was about to get through to Emily it was going to be Paige, they clearly had a lot to work through.

"Hastings" Paige offered nodding in response to Spencer. This was not them acting coldly towards each other, it was simply how their friendship had worked over the years. With that Spencer gave one last glance at Emily before giving Paige a sympathetic smile. They both knew that this conversation was not going to be pleasant. Spencer left to find Toby and Paige took the bar stood beside Emily.

"What's your poison…McCullers?" Emily asked bitterly not taking her eyes off her empty glass that she played with in her hands. Her voice was laddered with resentment. Her choice of words was not lost on Paige either.

"Whatever you're having…Fields." Paige sighed, this conversation was going to be painful enough, a drink was needed to calm her nerves.


	6. Chapter 6

As Emily woke, the first thing she noticed was how dry her throat was, it felt like sandpaper in her mouth. Next she realised the tremendous pounding in her head, it was trobbing as she reached her hand up to rub her forehead. Emily slowly opened her eyes which were still full of sleep to be greeted by the room spinning around her. She groaned as she tried to focus her eyes. Slowly she came around and the ceiling above her stilled. As she looked around the room she suddenly realised that she was not in her own bed. In fact, she had no idea who's room this was. Emily bolted up in the bed as she tried to figure out where she was. Her memory of the night before was foggy. As she sat up the covers had slide down and Emily realised she was naked. Panic become ever more evident as she desperately tried to remember the events of the night before. Emily looked to her left, there was no one in the bed with her. Had she done something stupid? She cursed herself for getting so drunk. She looked to ger right as she remained sitting in the bed and noticed a figure curled up in a ball on a chair in the corner of the room. Paige.  
"Shit". She cursed as she clashed her hands over her mouth. Suddenly the events of the night before were flooding back to her. She remembers vodka, lots and lots of vodka. She remembers Paige sat at the bar with her, both sat in an awkward silence for hours but yet neither choosing to leaving each other's company. So instead they drank. She traced her brain for the remainder of the night but the last she can remember was staring at a glass of double vodka in the early hours of the morning. The rest remained a blurr. Was she stupid enough to have slept with Paige? How the hell did they go from not speaking a word to one another to sleeping with each other? This can't be happening, Emily thought to herself.  
Emily felt herself overcome with shame and guilt. God only knows what she had said to Paige in her drunken stupoer. She couldn't face her this morning and having to rehash the events of the night before. Was best to sneak off while Paige was still sleeping. Where were her cloths though? As Emily wrapped the bed throw around her naked body she quietly got up and made her way around the bed in search of her cloths. Suddenly she stubbed her toe off the foot of the bed.  
"Fuck" She cried out as she jumped around on pain.  
"Em what's wrong?" Shit, she thought to herself, she had woken Paige and any chance of a sneaking off quietly was gone. Emily stood frozen in place, suddenly she felt an hand on her shoulder.  
"Dont." Emily said as she shrugged off Paige's touch. Guilt washed over Emily again, she knew she shouldn't snap at Paige, she just had so much anger burning up inside her. She was angry for letting lastnight happen. She had to find out exactly what happened. Emily sat on the edge of the bed, the bed throw still wrapped around her. She looked up to find Paige staring at her intently.  
"Paige, last night, did we.. you know?" Emily asked as she stared at her feet, feeling a blush creep up her neck and into her face.  
"You can't remember?" Paige said still staring intently at Emily. "I showed you some of my best moves last night Fields, can't believe it wasn't memorable for you."  
Emily shot her head up to look at Paige, panic written all over her face as her mouth dropped open. She couldn't form a sentence so just stared at Paige. Suddenly Paige burst out laughing. Emily could not see the funny side to this.  
"Oh relax Em, nothing happened. You really don't remember do you?" Paige said as she could see the panic drain out of Emilys face.  
Emily just shook her head. Relieved that she had not been stupid enough to have a drunken one night stand with her ex, but she was still worried that she may have said something stupid. As the saying goes, the truth comes out when your drunk, and the last thing she needed was for Paige to know how she truly felt.

Paige took a seat beside Emily on the bed. She could see that the girl was struggling so she thought it was best to enlighten her on exactly what happened last night.  
"You drank yourself into a state, could barely stand let alone make your way home. So Hanna suggested you stay in one of the hotel rooms. Her mom sorted it, Hanna said it was best someone stay with you to keep an eye incase you were sick during the night. I couldn't let her do it on the night of her engagement party so I offered to stay. We got up here and you got sick all over your dress so I went outside to get my suitcase from my car and give you a change of cloths and when I came back you had stripped yourself naked and we're lying on top of the bed." Paige finished explaining an looked at Emily who had her face cover with her hands. She let out a groan, embarrassment taken over her.  
"Dont worry Em, I was the perfect gentlemen, I got you under the covers and then I slept on the chair." She finished hoping to settle Emily racing mind.  
"Right, and did I say anything stupid?" Emily asked hesitantly, not quite sure if she really wanted to know the answer.  
"You may have had a few choice words for me, but it's okay, I deserved them." Paige said flatly as she shifted her gaze from Emily to her own hands. Emily chanced a look at Paige, she looked upset.  
Emily stood up, her head was spinning and she was suddenly over come with a range of emotions. She had to get out of this room, she had to put distance between herself and Paige because the feelings she was suddenly experiencing for Paige were burning intently.  
"I got to go, thanks for staying to watch me, really you shouldn't have, I would have been fine." Emily blurred out as she made her way to the door,just as she put her hand on the handle she heard Paige call her.  
"Ah Em, aren't you forgetting something?" Paige asked with an amused look on her face.  
Emily glanced around the room unsure of what Paige was referring too.  
"Clothes?" Paige laughed.  
Emily looked down suddenly realising that she was still wrapped in the bed throw belonged to the hotel.  
"Right. Shit." Emily said frowning, she had no change of clothes with her and her dress was apparently ruined by her own vomit.  
"Here, I've got my suitcase, you can borrow a change of clothes." Paige offered as she began rummaging through the case. She handed Emily a pair of sweats, converse and a Stanford hoodie. Emily took them from Paige giving her a small smile before moving to the bathroom to get changed.  
As she emerged from the bathroom Paige was standing in her bra and sweats clearly in the middle of changing clothes herself.  
"Shit sorry." Emily blurted as she turned so her back was facing a half naked Paige.  
"It's alright Em, not like you haven't seen it all before." Paige laughed in amusement at how easily flustered she made Emily.  
Emily hesitantly turned back around to see a now fully dressed Paige. She had caught a quick glimpse of her in her bra and had to say she looked good. She was still lean and muscular, clearly still training hard. Emily shook her head, she had to get these thoughts out of her head.  
"Okay well I better go then." Emily said as she raced to the door, the room suddenly felt very hot and she was flustered. How was Paige still having this effect on her after all this time?  
"We never did get a chance to talk lastnight Em, and I'd really like if we could." Paige spoke quickly before Emily had disappeared from the room. Emily froze in her tracks. She knew in the back of her mind that they would eventually have to sit down and rehash the past, however it was something she was dreading.  
"Besides I have an excuse to see you now, to get my cloths back." Paige said matter of factly, smiling to herself as she knew Emily wouldn't be able to talk herself out of that one.  
"Right...yeah..am I can drop these off later." Emily said trying to buy herself time to think, she had to give the girl back her clothes so she had no choice but to see her again.  
"We say the Brew at 2pm? Think it's best we steer clear of vodka today." Paige laughed.

"The Brew, sure. 2pm." Emily repeated, she was cursing herself for not being able to form a proper sentence all morning, God only knows what a state she would be in when they meet later.  
"Great, see you then Em." Paige said brightly as she smiled at Emily who was still staring at her like a deer in headlights.  
"Okay, bye." Emily managed to say as she left the room. Fuck, fuck, fuck, she cursed to herself. Of all the times over the past few years that she imagined her and Paige reuniting, never once did she think it would play out like it just had. She managed to completely make a fool of herself and then couldn't manage to form a single sentence. She had convinced herself all along that she was angry at Paige, but seeing her had tore all that emotion down and now she was more confused then ever by her feelings.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for staying with this story. I promise some good Paily moments are coming up soon. Heres the latest chapter for you all. Enjoy and please review :)**

Paige sat nervously waiting for Emily in the Brew. It was 2.15pm and there was still no sign of Emily, no text to even say she was running late, or if she was even still coming. Then again it had been a few years since they had contacted each other by phone, it was possible Emily didn't even still have her number. Paige sighed staring at her watch again. She heard the bell above the door of the Brew jingle and her head shot up. Stood there with her long dark hair tied up in a messy bun, sunglasses on, denim shorts that showed off her tanned never ending legs and a fitted tank top that stopped just above her shorts exposing part of her toned stomach. Paige gulped, damn she looked good. Paige shook her head, getting all the impure thought's that were suddenly running around inside her mind to subside. Emily had spotted her seated at a small table in the corner of the Brew and was now making her way over, gear bag in toe with what Paige presumed was the spare clothes she had lent Emily that morning.

As Emily reached the table she dropped the bad . "Well thanks for the clothes, I've washed them, you can keep the gear bag." Emily said flatly as she turned to leave again immediately.

"I got you a coffee." Paige blurted out, trying to prevent Emily from leaving so soon."I thought maybe we could talk?" She asked hesitantly as Emily stood with her back to Paige.

Emily slowly turned around, she still had her sunglasses on so Paige was unable to read her expression. "Okay, fine. One coffee." She sighed as she sunk into the seat opposite Paige and took off her glasses. Her eyes looked heavy, and sad. Paige couldn't help but notice how Emily's eyes looked so dark and hollow. It was the bright eyed bubbly girl Paige remembered, she wondered if it was due to Paige's presence or was there something else going on in Emily's life. They had a lot to catch up on as Paige suddenly realised she didn't know what had been going on in Emily's life for the past five years. It seemed a good place to start conversation and to try and break the ice.

"So tell me, what have you been doing the last five years?" Paige asked, genuinely interested in how Emily's life had planned out. Had she achieved all she had hoped and dreamed of. When Paige rushed to be by her side last year when Emily's father passed away they didn't speak much. It was more a comfort and support thing, and other then that they really had not had any contact in the last five years. Paige was immediately saddened by the thought but now was her time to try and rectify that.

"Not much to say. College, working, living in California…" Emily shrugged as she sipped on her coffee. Paige had noticed that Emily didn't look at Paige when they spoke. She noticed her stealing a few glances last night when Paige wasn't looking but when she actually spoke to Paige she always had her gaze adverted. Did she really resent Paige so much she couldn't even bring herself to look at her?

"So are you just back in town for Hanna's engagement or what's your plan's?" Paige asked, from what she had heard Emily was still living out in California, although she had presumed after her father's death she would move back to be closer to her mom.

"Back to California as soon as. Won't be staying here a minute longer then I have too." Emily said with an icey tone. Paige didn't understand what Emily suddenly had against Rosewood, guess they really did have a lot to catch up on.

"How's life in California?" Paige asked, Emily was really not helping to make conversation flow here but Paige knew she had to keep making an effort.

"Fantastic." Emily said sarcastically as she sipped on her coffee, still looking away from Paige.

"What kind of work are you doing? Did you get into physiotherapy like you had planned?" Paige asked eagerly, she knew it had always been a dream of Emily's.

"Look I'm done playing twenty questions. Thanks for the coffee and the clothes." Emily said flatly as she began to push the chair back from the table and stand up.

"EMILY" Paige snapped. She was really trying here to make an effort and she atleast felt Emily could meet her half way. She was growing frustrated with how Emily was treating her since she saw her last night at the engagement party. Paige knew she deserved some resentment from Emily but they were both adults, they could surely work through their problems.

Emily froze mid standing up, she had not expected to evoke such a reaction from Paige. For the first time since she sat down Emily looked directly into Paige's eyes and was met with an equally as challenging stare back. They stayed staring into each others eyes for a moment before Emily backed down and took her seat again, averting her gaze back to her coffee.

"I think it's time we stop ignoring the elephant in the room and talk about what's really wrong here." Paige said, her voice softening again as her heart still pounded in her chest. For a moment she thought she had blown it by snapping at Emily but thankfully she still had a chance to put things right.

"And what's wrong here Paige?" Emily said smartly. God she was really trying to make Paige suffer.

"I didn't realise you had turned into a five year old." Paige snapped out of frustration. She just wanted Emily to talk to her, to stop being so passive aggressive.

"Yeah it's amazing how much someone can change in five years you know. Especially when there is no contact, no calls, nothing." Emily snapped back her voice full of resentment.

"Well phones work both ways, I don't remember ever getting a call from you, or you trying to come visit me." Paige shot back, she knew she was partly in the wrong but Emily had to take some responsibility here too.

"Well I wasn't the one who left." Emily sneered back, her voice beginning to shake in anger. There it was, the big grey elephant that was taking up the whole room.

"I know I hurt you Em, but you have to understand it wasn't easy for me." Paige said, her voice softening as she felt the pain of that day coming back to her. It was the hardest thing Paige has ever done in her whole life. Walking away from the women she loved with all her heart.

"Why are you here Paige?" Emily suddenly snapped. Her mind was racing, her emotions all over the place and Paige was driving her crazy. She couldn't understand what Paige wanted from her.

"I…. Well..Hanna said…I thought that you… " Paige trailed off realising how pathetic she sounded. Hanna had led her to believe that Emily wanted her here for the engagement party. After all this time it made her giddy to think that Emily had actually wanted to see her. But it was all a lie. And now she was sitting here with someone who so clearly wanted nothing to do with her. What was she doing?

"I'm sorry that Hanna mislead you Paige but I don't know what you were expecting to happen." Emily said her tone still sharp.

Paige sat there defeated. Emily so clearly didn't want her there and she clearly didn't want to work through any of these issues. She had no response because she realised Emily was right, what was she expecting to happen? Did she really thing Emily would just want her back and they could be like they were when they were sixteen again. So much had happened since, they both had new lives. Suddenly Paige felt unbelievable stupid for how naive she had been, she had gotten wrapped up in this romantic notion in her head. Maybe it was time she left that notion in the past.

Emily looked at Paige as she stared blankly at the leg of the table. Emily felt a pang of guilt, she knew she was being harsh on Paige but realistically it was for the best. They both had their own lives now and no matter what Emily felt for Paige she was better off putting those feelings aside. Emily stood up and slowly left. Paige didn't even look up as Emily departed. Her mind was reeling too much at the realisation that whatever her and Emily once had, was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Really hope I've done this chapter justice. Follow, favourite and please review. Love hearing everyones ideas. Enjoy :)**

As Emily left the Brew she felt numb. She knew that after all these years she needed closure on her relationship with Paige. When Paige left her five years ago to move to California, they didn't part on bad terms, in fact they were still madly in love. Emily was so hurt by Paige leaving, for breaking her heart, that she put up a big barrier. She wasn't willing to let anyone tear it down. She wanted to shield herself from ever experiencing pain like that again. But behind it all, one solid fact still remained, Paige was her one epic love. She always felt she was the one. Emily had never gotten over Paige. In the past five years she had random hooks ups and a few meaningless relationships but she hadn't fallen in love. Her heart always belonged to someone else. In Emily's mind she couldn't move on because she didn't have closure, they never truly said goodbye, it was more a see you later when they stood in the airport five years ago. So in Emily's mind seeing Paige today was her way of gaining that closure she longed for, for finally putting a full stop to that chapter in her life. Only now as Emily walked away from the Brew leaving a broken Paige inside, why didn't she finally feel free? Why was she feeling more hurt than ever? Emily could feel something wet on her cheeks, she reached a hand up to touch her face and realised she was crying. What the hell was Paige McCullers doing to her. This was supposed to be a defining moment, the moment Emily got her life back and finally could move on and find love again. So why did she feel like she had just made the biggest mistake of her life? Emily suddenly felt panicked, her emotions were all over the place and she needed to talk this through with someone, someone to help her see sense. To tell her that what she was doing was for the best. She knew that there was only one person who could help her when she was in the state she was in, no matter how mad she was still at her for causing this whole situation in the first place, she knew she was the only one she could talk to about this. Emily pulled her phone from her pocket and started dialling, she held the phone to her ear when she heard a voice on the other end answer.

"Hanna, I need you." Emily sobbed down the phone as she felt her emotions finally get the better of her, the flood gates were open now and they weren't closing any time soon.

As soon as Hanna hung up the phone call with Emily she headed straight to her house waiting on the porch for Emily to return. Ever since they returned to Rosewood Emily had been quite cold and distant with the girls so for Hanna to answer her phone to Emily in such a distraught state was worrying. When Emily arrived at the house she immediately rushed into Hanna's arms and sobbed uncontrollable. Hanna didn't ask any questions she just wrapped her in her arms and let her get it all out. She guided Emily into the house and up to her room where Emily curled up on the bed in the foetal position still not speaking a word as the tears continued to flow. Hanna lay down behind her taking up the position of the big spoon as she lay there soothing Emily's sobs. An hour or more past and Emily's breathing had become heavy as Hanna realised she had cried herself to sleep. She didn't dare ask what happened when she was in such a state but if she was to hazard a guess it was something to do with Paige. Hanna hated that she had caused this pain for her bestfriend, after all she was the one who invited Paige here in the first place. This was not what she had envisioned happening. Hanna slowly untangled her arm from around Emily and got up from the bed. She looked down at her bestfriend, laying there with big red puffy eyes, tear stained cheeks, wrapped up in a tiny ball on the bed. She looked so lost. Hanna caused this mess and now she was going to do everything in her power to fix it.

Paige was lying on the bed in her room at the Radley staring at the ceiling. It's the exact position she had taken up 2 hours ago after her meeting with Emily. The tears had subsided after an hour or so but she still lay there numb staring at the ceiling. The harsh reality was that she had hurt Emily so much that she was not willing to forgive her, in fact she wanted nothing to do with Paige. It was evident after their meeting today. It was a side of Emily that Paige had never seen before. It broke Paige's heart to think that she had caused Emily so much pain that she could hardly bring herself to look at Paige when they met at the Brew. Only a few hours earlier Emily was sound asleep in this very bed as Paige watched her sleep, remembering all the amazing times they had together. How Emily had helped her come to terms with who she really was, how she was her first and only ever love. But she ruined it all and she had only herself to blame. It was a mistake coming back here because now she knew the truth, all along while in California Paige could pretend and imagine that one day they might be together again but now Emily had drawn a very definite line under any possibility of a relationship and any hope of one was now lost. Paige felt numb. She had lost the love of her life for good. Although she was not due to check out until tomorrow morning Paige was lying there now debating on just grabbing her bags and leaving. There was nothing left for here in Rosewood. As Paige lay there thinking she suddenly heard a pounding at the door. She hadn't ordered room service? Paige slowly rose from the bed and starting shuffling towards the door, she just put her hand on the door knob when the pounding came again, loud and urgent.

"Jesus I'm coming." Paige snapped, in no humor for this person impatient behavior. Paige opened back the door and stood infront of her was an extremely pissed off looking Hanna. Before Paige could even open her mouth Hanna had marched passed her into the room and now stood there glaring at Paige with her arms folded across her chest.

"What the hell did you do to Emily?" Hanna snapped, Paige was taken aback by her tone.

"Sure come right in Hanna." Paige said sarcastically as she closed the door and turned to face Hanna. "What do you mean what did I do?"

"Well you must have done something because I haven't seen that girl this upset since the day you abandoned her at the airport five years ago." Hanna said coldly.

"Hanna what are you talking about? Emily was fine when she left me at the Brew, in fact she was the one who couldn't wait to get out of being in the same room as me. So I don't know what she's upset about but it can't be over me because she made it pretty clear she wants nothing to do with me." Paige shot back defensively, feeling concern creeping in to the back of her mind over what might have upset Emily since she left her earlier. She couldn't help but still care for her no matter what happened between them.

"And you really believe that she wants nothing to do with you?" Hanna asked Paige giving her a dumbfounded look. Hanna couldn't believe how stubborn these two were being.

"She told me she didn't Hanna. She's barely even looked at me since I got here and anytime were in a room together she practically runs out the door. Today I tried to resolve things with her but she wasn't having any of it Hanna. She got up and left and that was it." Paige shot back, the pain of the encounter coming back to her as she felt tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes again.

"Oh McCullers, I swear for someone as smart as you, you sure can be stupid." Hanna smirked as she shook her head.

Paige just stared at her, she had no idea what Hanna was talking about.

"God do I have to spell it out for you? She loves you, you idiot! She never stopped loving you, why do you think I invited you to my engagement party?" Hanna blurted out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But…Emily said….She told me…I…." Paige stared blankly at Hanna, trying to process what she had just said. Paige began to replay last night and today over in her head for any sign of what Hanna was saying might be true.

"She's spent all evening crying over you and by your red eyes and puffy cheeks I'm guessing you've been doing the same." Hanna said, her icy tone softening as she looked at a confused Paige. "Trust me Paige, whatever Em said, she's just putting up a wall. You have to go tear down that wall."

Paige looked up at Hanna who was staring at her intensely. Her mind was reeling, could it be possible that she still had a chance to win Emily back?

Emily woke to the sound of her doorbell ringing. She dragged herself off the bed, it took her a few moments to remember the events of the evening, how she walked home in a blur and cried in Hanna's arms for what felt like hours. She didn't remember falling asleep and had no idea where Hanna had gone. She was guessing Hanna had left for food or something and this was her now looking to be left back in after being locked out when leaving. Emily made her was down to the front door and opened it to leave Hanna back inside. As Emily's sleep heavy eyes adjusted to the brightness of outside she realised it was not Hanna standing on her porch.

"Paige?" Emily said as her heart began racing and she could hear her heart beat heavy in her ears as her pulse began to race. "Look Paige, I…" Emily started to say but was cut off by Paige.

"Em, just shut up." Paige said as she stepped in close grabbing Emily by the waist and pulling her in before pressing their lips together. The warm sweet taste of Emily's lips exactly how she had remembered. She felt no resistance or hesitation coming from Emily and suddenly their lips began to move together. Emily's tongue grazing along Paige's lips, seeking entrance into her mouth. Paige parted her lips and now their tongues twisted and danced together, exploring each others familiar mouths for the first time in five years.


	9. Chapter 9

As the stood in Emily's door way lost in the heat of the moment of the searing kiss that oozed with desire, Emily began to drag Paige further inside the house. They were both completely lost in the moment, it felt like they were 16 again, all the heat and passion still remained and was now total consuming them both. As Emily's hands slid up under the hem of Paige's shirt, making contact with her skin, Paige suddenly became very aware of her senses and how steamy this kiss had become. Paige pulled away from the kiss, breaking all contact with Emily. Emily froze and stared at Paige in confusion. Paige was the one that had kissed her in the first place and now she had just gone cold on her. Paige immediately saw the hurt and confusion in Emily's eyes. She stepped closer to Emily who averted her eyes to the floor. Paige grabbed Emily's hands and dipped her head to try and get her attention.

"Em, please Em look at me. Let me explain." Paige said in a soft and comforting tone that made Emily peek a glance at her, Paige stood before her with pleading eyes. Emily nodded for Paige to continue.

"I think we have a lot we need to talk about and work through before we can open up to each other like that. I had to show you how I felt because you haven't given me a chance to explain since I got here." Emily shot Paige a look at the accusation, although what Paige was saying was true, Emily still had a long way to go before forgiving Paige. Emily put her defences up immediately and pulled her hands from Paige's grasp.

"Hey, I'm not saying I don't deserve the way you've treated me Em, I know I've hurt you. But I needed to get your attention, I needed you to understand how I felt and coming here and showing you just seemed easier than trying to get your guard down long enough to explain." Paige pleaded, searching Emily's eyes for a response.

Emily could see Paige's point. She knew she had made things very hard on Paige since they saw each other at the engagement party, but it was mostly to guard her own heart from more hurt. She put up a front since seeing Paige but that wall was slowly beginning to crumble down.

"Please don't be mad at me for kissing you Em…or for pulling away." Paige added in, more in search of a response from Emily. Paige could have swore she saw disappointment in Emily's eyes at Paige breaking the kiss before things got out of control, or was Paige simply imagining it was disappointment.

Emily still stood there not saying a word. She imagined for Paige it must look like she was mad, but in all honestly Emily was just trying to process what had just happened and how it left her feeling. Emily was thinking of just how a couple of hours ago she was curled up in the foetal position balling her eyes out over having convinced herself that things with Paige were finally over. Yet here now she stood in front of her ex with a burning desire to just grab her and kiss her.

"I'm going to be blunt here Em, and you can get mad at me if you want, I don't care. I'm just going to put it all on the line. The way I see it, we have two options. One, you can chose to continue to hate me and I'll leave right this minute and never bother you again. Or two, we can sit down and try to work some of our issues out. I'm personally really in favour of the second option." Paige added with a nervous laugh, not knowing how Emily was going to react to the options Paige offered her.

Emily looked up into Paige's pleading eyes. She couldn't deny the love she felt for Paige. The feeling was as strong as it was five years ago and had never diminished. Maybe it was time she put the past behind her. She spent five years blaming Paige for the hurt she felt, but what was all that anger and hurt achieving? It was consuming her and had changed her as a person these past few years. She had become cold and distant to everyone around her. She knew it wasn't healthy behaviour, but was it so easy to just put that all in the past?

"Paige, I don't hate you." Emily said, speaking for the first time since the kiss ended. "I do think we have a lot to talk about"

"Do you think you're ready to talk about everything?" Paige asked hopefully, finally seeing a softer side to Emily since her return to Rosewood.

Emily looked at Paige, she knew it was time to talk everything through. Whatever happened afterwards, she knew they had to face their issues, it wasn't going to be easy but even if they could salvage a friendship from it then it would be worth it.

"I think it's about time we did, so yeah." Emily said nervously, her heart beginning to race as she became anxious as to how this conversation was going to go.

"Okay, great. So maybe we could meet up tomorrow? I don't want to just ambush you right now, it'll give us both time to think exactly what we want to talk about and say. Sound good?" Paige asked anxiously, Emily finally seemed to be able to tolerate her some bit, she didn't want to push her luck by forcing the issue right now. Some time to think seemed the best option.

Emily nodded in response giving Paige a small smile. They arranged to meet at noon but didn't decide on a location. They agreed they needed somewhere that was quite enough and secluded so they could get everything off their chests, even if it meant raised voices or tears. But they also agreed it should be somewhere neutral so Emily's house and Paige's room at the Radley where out of the question. Paige said she would text Emily tomorrow with a place to meet. After sharing an awkward hug Paige left and Emily stood in her hallway lost in thought. She knew that staying her thinking about her impending meeting with Paige would drive her crazy, she had to get out of the house. She pulled out her phone and sent a group text.

SMS: Cocktails anyone?- Spencer, Aria, Hanna.

An hour later Emily found herself sitting on one of the large couches at the Radley sipping on a cocktail. It was like déjà vu. 24 hours ago she was sat her oblivious to the fact that her world was going to be turned upside down by the return of the love of her life. She could always rely on Hanna, Spencer and Aria to be there for her in a time of need. She didn't specify to the girls what exactly had happened but they knew it was to do with Paige. Spencer and Aria knew better then to not push the subject further but Hanna never knew when to keep her mouth shut.

"So are you going to tell us what this emergency meeting is about then?" Hanna pleaded to Emily.

"It's not an emergency meeting. Do I need a reason to see my 3 best friends?" Emily shot back, not sure how much of this evenings events she wanted to share. Everything was still so unresolved that there really was nothing too share.

"Of course you don't. We all didn't get to spend too much time together at the party lastnight so it's nice we get to have a drink together now." Aria piped up before Hanna decided to quiz Emily more.

Curiosity was beginning to get the better of Spencer about what happened after she left Emily at the bar with Paige last night. "How did your talk with Paige go Em?" Spencer asked cautiously.

Emily shot Spencer a look, she expected Hanna badgering her but it was unusual for Spencer too, although she had always been fierce protective of all the girls.

"We didn't really talk." Emily said tentatively, the moment she said it she realised how it must have sounded and looked up to see Aria and Spencer with wide eyes and mischievous smiles. Hanna of coarse knew how the evenings events had turned out. "No, God not like that. I mean I got totally wasted and could barely say my own name let alone have a decent conversation with somebody." Emily went on to explain, much to Aria and Spencer's disappointment. Unless you were blind, you could see that Emily and Paige were made for one another.

"And do you think you two will have a decent conversation before either of you leaves town or…?" Spencer probed more, she was asking the question everyone wanted to know the answer too. Although Hanna had all but forced Paige into going to see Emily this evening, she hadn't heard how the encounter went. She didn't have a moment alone with Emily yet to be filled in on the encounter and so far she couldn't judge by Emily's mood that night if it had gone well or had all gone belly up.

Emily suddenly became nervous about telling the girls about meeting Paige tomorrow. She didn't want any added pressure from them. She looked down at her drink and paused as she tried to come up with an answer. She was the worst liar so she may aswell just be honest with them. "Well, actually, we might be sort of meeting up tomorrow to talk." Emily said slowly and tentatively as she continued to avoid the girls gazes.

Hanna, Aria and Spencer shared a look amongst one another, they could see how nervous Emily was, they knew she needed their support and it explained the sudden plans of meeting for cocktails.

Spencer was the first to get up from her seat and drag Emily into a hug. "Well I hope it goes great." She whispered into her ear. Aria and Hanna followed suit, all engaging in a group hug as they offered their support. This was the kinds of support and love that Emily had missed so dearly these past 5 years while they were all apart. All along Emily had thought that coming home, even just for a few days, was a mistake and would drag her life backwards. But now as she stood there hugging her three best friends, it suddenly felt like maybe everything was falling back into place. Well, almost everything….


	10. Chapter 10

Emily woke the next morning to a text message from Paige. They were meeting at noon but having been unable to figure out a neutral location with enough privacy, Paige told Emily to leave it with her and she would come up with a suitable spot. Emily opened the text message to read where Paige had decided was appropriate to meet. Despite herself, her lips moved up into a grin when she read the message. She didn't know why it surprised her, or how neither of them had thought of it yesterday, but it was perfect.

Emily opened parked her car in the parking lot, the only other car there was Paige's. Emily spotted Paige sitting on the wall infront of her car, two coffee cups beside her. It all felt so familiar to Emily, it made her relax despite the impending awkward conversation they were about to have. Emily got out of her car and began to walk towards Paige.

"If you think we're going racing then you'll be sorely disappointed McCullers." Emily teased as Paige spotted her approaching.

"Don't worry Fields, we both know who'd win that race and I'd hate to leave you embarrassed." Paige teased back as they fell back into the old head games they used play back when they swam together as she handed Emily one of the cups of coffee.

Paige had texted her saying she got the keys for the natatorium off their high school swim coach, Coach Fulton. Emily of course had been in a pool in the past few years but it had been a long time since she swam lengths. She had to admit it was the perfect place for her and Paige to talk. This natatorium used to have such a calming effect, on both of them. The pool was a place they would turn to during hard times or when they needed to think. So when Paige texted the location it seemed particularly fitting. Emily was feeling nostalgic being back here with Paige.

"God it's been years since I was in this place." Emily said as she looked around in wonder, allowing the smell of chlorine fill her lungs. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. It was amazing the effect that the water still had on her, instantly feeling calm.

Paige stared at Emily as she stood there with her eyes closed, soaking in the familiar smell and surroundings. It was the calmest Paige had seen Emily since she returned to Rosewood.

"Well what you waiting for, superstar." Paige smirked as she began to tug off her sweat pants and t-shirt, her bathing suit on underneath. Superstar was a name she used call Emily back when they were on the swim team together and it earned her a grin from Emily. Emily stripped down to her one bathing suit and instantly dove into the pool, Paige quickly on her heels.

Paige and Emily fell into a rhythm, swimming alongside one another. They were so in sync with one another, each coming up for air at the same time, alternating arms in time with one another, they were very much in tune with each other.

After swimming a few lengths Paige pulled up at the end of the pool and dragged her lean and toned body out of the water. She sat on the edge of the pool as she watched Emily continue with a few more lengths. Emily was so gracious in the water that Paige could watch her all day.

Emily was aware that Paige had pulled up on the last length but Emily panicked as she suddenly remembered the reason they were here in the first place. She decided to continue on with a few more lengths in order to prepare herself. As she approached Paige again she pulled up and slowely rose from the water to sit alongside Paige. Neither girl spoke for a few moments. Both just sat kicking their feet lightly against the water, an awkward air beginning to form around them.

"Feel's kind of like old times doesn't it?" Paige said with a smile as she turned to look at Emily who was staring intensely at the glimmering water.

"So much happened here it's easy to get lost in it all, but in reality things are so different from what they were like back then." Emily said softly with a distant look in her eye.

"I think there something still there though Em. I hurt you and I deserve you being mad at me, I do. But don't you ever think that maybe this is our second chance?" Paige asked, a slight desperation present in her voice which made Emily unable to look at Paige's questioning eyes.

"I think Hanna forced us into this situation. I mean if she hadn't have arranged this whole set up Paige we probably never would have gotten back in contact." Emily replied, trying to keep her voice even, not wanting her emotions to get the better of her.

"I always wanted too. It's always been you Em. You can look at it whatever way you want but the way I see it, its fate. Sure Hanna might have helped it along but I think me and you have always been destined to be together." Paige said, her voice trembling. Emily could hear how sincere Paige's words are.

Emily finally looked up from the water to see Paige's brown eyes engulfing her. Emily could see Paige meant every word. She knew she was sorry for the past. Emily was always stubborn and she was holding this grudge for far too long. She couldn't face having Paige break her heart again, last time it killed her. She's been a different person since. But she can't deny how amazing they were together. Could they get back to that place?

Paige was studying Emily face, trying to read her expressions for any hint of what she was thinking. Nothing. She couldn't tell what was going on in that gorgeous brunette head of hers. Paige was preparing herself for a let down as it had been a few minutes since Emily had spoken.

Emily rose to her feet and held a hand down for Paige to pull her up. Paige looked at Emily in confusion, she still had not said a word. Paige stared at her hand but couldn't bring herself to take it as she feared it meant the end of this conversation and they still hadn't resolved anything.

"I'll take that as you wanting nothing to do with me then." Paige said in a deflated tone as she looked down at the water.

"I never said that now did I." Emily said lightly. "Come on, lets go back to mine and have some food, I'm starving after all those lengths"

Paige looked back at Emily, not really understanding what was going on. Emily could see Paige was confused.

"Okay Paige look, I do still feel something, I do. It's just going to take me some time to get used to the idea of a me and you again. I'm not saying no, I'm just saying maybe it would be good to spend a bit of time together again. A reminder of how things used to be." Emily said giving Paige a small smile as she still held out her hand for Paige.

Paige smiled up at Emily as she took her hand and she helped her too her feet. It wasn't a no, Paige still had work to do but Emily was worth the effort. Both girls headed to the dressing rooms to take quick showers and change back into their sweats. Emily left Paige to shower first. Once Emily had finished in the shower she returned to find Paige in her underwear as she towel dried her hair. Emily couldn't help but leave her eyes wander over Paige's lean and toned body. She was still in great shape. Emily's eye's lingered and suddenly Paige caught her glare, a knowing smile forming on her face as Emily looked away blushing. She could feel butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Yep, Paige McCullers still had this effect on her. She couldn't deny the attraction. Both girls finished getting dressed and decided on driving back to Emily's in their own cars. As Emily drove she could feel nerves building in her stomach. Her breathing was becoming uneven and she her mind was reeling. Seeing Paige stood semi naked in the locker rooms had awoken something within her. She took a few deep breaths trying to steady herself as she pulled up at her house, Paige right behind her.

Emily and Paige walked up the porch in silence Emily fumbled with the keys in the lock and eventually led the way inside the hall. Paige could tell something was off with Emily.

"Em, if you're having second thoughts about me being here…." Paige was cut off midsentence by Emily's lips crashing against her own. Paige was caught completely off guard and pulled away from a flustered Emily.

"I thought you said you needed time?" Paige asked in confusion.

"Oh screw that." Emily responded as she pounced on Paige's lips once more. Feeling no hesitation this time from Paige. Emily's arms wrapped around Paige's neck and her hands ran through her hair. Paige's hands wrapped around Emily's waist as she pulled their bodies together tightly. Their lips danced together, Emily parted her lips and grazed her tongue across Paige's lips, seeking entrance. Paige's lips parted allowing Emily's tongue to explore her mouth as both their tongues now began a battle with one another. Paige moaned as she felt Emily's hands move under her shirt and resting on Paige's hips. The kiss had grown heated and passionate with neither girl intending on breaking it. It was a kiss that was making up for all the lost time, both girls trying to devour as much of one another as possible. Paige felt Emily's pulling her towards the stairs, without breaking their lips apart they made their way up to Emily's room. They reached the door and Paige paused for a moment and pulled apart from Emily, staring deeply into her eyes as if searching for any sign of hesitation. She was met with none and Emily placed her hands on Paige's cheek and pulled her in for another searing kiss as she opened her bedroom door.

 _A/N_

 _Would love to hear peoples reactions to this. Haven't had much of a response lately, should i continue with this story?_

 _What do people hope to see? Hope you enjoyed it. :)_


	11. Chapter 11

Still embraced in a searing kiss, Emily and Paige stumbled into the room. The back of Paige's legs hit Emily's bed and she felt herself collapse backwards on top of it. Emily remaining on top of her, her whole body being pressed against Paige. Hands began groping hungrily and impatiently never remaining in one area for too long. They were consuming each other in all manners possible, salvaging what they had been denied for the last 5 years apart. Emily straddled Paige's hips, she broke the kiss and tugged her shirt off in one swift motion. Paige stared at her in awe, first looking into her amazing big hazel eyes, allowing her gaze to then dip to her chest and defined abs. Paige bit her lip as a moan escaped her mouth. Emily's lips pounced back to her again hungrily as she began so trail kissed down her jaw and on to her neck, skimming the skin with her teeth and sucking gently, trying to taste every inch of Paige. Emily began to grind hard against Paige. Paige was growing frustrated so in one quick move she flipped their positions so that she was now grinding on top of Emily. Paige whipped off her own shirt, no sooner had the top hit the bedroom floor and Emily's hand began groping Paige's breasts. Both girls moaning at the contact. Emily's hands trailed down Paige's toned abs and found the top of her jeans, she began to slip them off Paige, Paige moving slightly in order to assist Emily. Emily then proceeded to thug off her own jeans so that now girls both lay their naked together for the first time in 5 years. They paused for a moment both just taking in each other's bodies before locking eyes again, both full of want and lust. Emily pinned Paige down and without further hesitation her hand began to slide up the inside of Paige's thigh nearing her center. Paige's breathing growing rapid. Emily ghosted her fingers over Paige's center. Paige's breath catching in her throat as a moan escaped her lips. Her core was throbbing, desperate for Emily's touch and a release. Emily grinned down at Paige feeling how wet her center was. Slowly Emily pushed two fingers inside her as Paige closed her eyes in pleasure. Emily began building up a rhythm pushing in and out of Paige faster, feeling Paige's hips rocking in time with her thrusts. Emily could feel she was close, her breathing growing faster as her moans became full of pleading. Emily's thumb began circling Paige's clit as she continued to thrust in and out of her. And then she felt her climax beneath her, her walls contracting as she reached her release.

"Fuck, Em." She moaned with her eyes crunched shut as she came down from her climax. Emily slowing her movements before removing her hand and kissing Paige's neck. It was such a turn on for Emily, seeing Paige react to her touch like that, hearing her scream her name. Emily was about to lie down and cuddle into Paige, her mind reeling at the turn of events of the evening when suddenly Paige was on her.

"You're turn superstar." She said with a devilish grin. Emily was just about to protest that she didn't have too when Paige lips found Emily's pulse point on her neck and began sucking and licking. Emily was in awe that Paige remembered that it was a weak spot for her and instantly had Emily's knees shaking. Paige began to trail kissed down Emily's collar bone and onto her breasts. Taking one of Emily's nipples in her mouth and sucking and licking it. Relishing at the sound of Emily's moans. Paige continued her trail of kissed down Emily's body, kissing each of Emily's toned abs on the way. Her hands began to glide up Emily's inner thighs and parted her legs as Paige ducked her head between Emily's legs. Paige licked the length of Emily's center. Emily throwing her head back at the sensation. It felt amazing. Paige began to lick Emily's clit and ghosting her fingers around Emily's entrance. Emily's could already feel herself getting close under Paige's touch.

"Please…Paige…More.." She moaned through ragged breaths as she felt her core beginning to tighten. Paige obliged and place two fingers in Emily building up a fast rhythm as she could see Emily begin to untangle beneath her. Moments later Emily's walls clenched and she screamed Paige's name as she came hard.

"Jesus….Paige…." Emily came down slowly and Paige propped herself up in the bed beside her waiting for Emily's breath to return to normal. Paige stared at her, amazed to be so lucky to be with Emily in such an intimate way again. The sex had always been amazing with Emily, in the past 5 years she had never experience sex anywhere near as satisfying with anyone else. Emily's touch was addictive and Paige knew she would never get enough of her.

Emily's eyes opened to find Paige staring at her deeply. God she had missed her. Emily could see there was a lot of questions running through Paige's mind, they were creeping into Emily's mind too. But she didn't want to ruin such a perfect and amazing moment by talking about it all just yet. Right now all she wanted was for Paige to hold her, for everything to feel just like it used too. Emily grabbed Paige's and wrapped it around her as she pulled them into a big spoon little spoon position. Paige kissed Emily's temple and considering what had just happened, it amazed Emily that such a simple and chaste action set butterflies off in her stomach.

Paige McCullers, what are you doing to me? She thought to herself smiling as she shut her eyes and melted into Paige's touch.

Emily awoke the next morning, not on her own accord but by someone clearing their throat.

"Ahem…"

Emily stirred, remembering the events of the night before as she looked down to see Paige's strong arm still wrapped around her.

"Ahem…"

Still confused from being awoken from her slumber Emily pried her eyes open, squinting as the sun hit her cornea, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the light and suddenly noticed a presence in the room.

"Jesus Hanna!" Emily screeched out in shock as she noticed the blonde perched up on Emily's window seat with an amused smile on her face, grinning wildly at Emily. Emily bolted upright in the bed, causing Paige to stir who looked over in confusion.

"What the f.." Paige gasped out at the sight of Hanna sitting across the room staring between Emily and Paige.

"Hey Paigey. Well I see you too certainly had a good morning. What's going on here then?" Hanna's voice full of teasing, clearly amused and delighted by the whole situation.

"What the hell Hanna! Out now. You ever hear of privacy." Emily shouted still in shock at finding Hanna staring at her when she woke, also feeling slightly embarrassed at being found naked in bed with her ex. Not that Emily regretting the night, but she was still trying to process the events herself. Now she was certain to have an overly enthusiastic Hanna prying her with questions.

"You mean I get no show?" Hanna laughed out mockingly, earning a deathly glare from Emily and Paige throwing a pillow at the blondes face.

"Okay I get the picture, you two are clearly cranky after a late night of raging make up sex." Hanna said with a suggestive wiggle of the eye brow as she ran from the room just as Emily was about to explode at her.

Once Hanna left, Emily and Paige sat there for a moment in an awkward silence. Both embarrassed at what had just happened and neither exactly sure of what to say.

"So…About last night?" Emily said slowly turning to look at Paige.

"Yeah. It was pretty…unexpected?" Paige said with a small smile, hoping desperately that Emily was not about to say that it was a mistake.

"Yeah, sorry for just you know pouncing on you like that." Emily said with a nervous laugh.

"Don't be, I'm not." Paige shot back with a coy grin.

Emily was relieved to see that Paige seemed to not regret the event of the night before.

"Look I know that we have a lot to still talk about Paige but it just..it just felt so…right, you know?" Emily said by way of explanation.

"I do, I know exactly what you mean Em." Paige said giving Emily a crooked grin that she loved so much. "Right now I think its Hanna you have some explaining to do." She said jokingly bringing up the elephant, or rather blonde, in the room.

"Yeah. Not looking forward to that conversation. She'll want details." Emily said grimacing at the thought of the onslaught of questions she was sure to have to endure from her best friend.

"Well, just don't go telling her all of my moves." Paige said teasingly with a wink to Emily.

Emily couldn't help the smile and laugh that escape her lips. "Will I see you later? We can talk more?" Emily asked hopefully.

"Sounds great." Paige smiled back, leaning in and kissing Emily's cheek. With that Paige swung her legs from the bed and began dressing herself. Emily lay their watching her, a sadness overcoming her at the thought of Paige leaving. How on earth had she gone from having wanting nothing to do with Paige a few days ago to now pining over her. She was better at hiding her feelings then she thought.

"See you later superstar." Paige said cockily with one final wink and a smirk in Emily's direction. Emily sat there for a few moments as she processed the last few days.

"EMILY". Hanna roared up from downstairs getting impatient and wanting to know all the details of what she had witnessed.

"Time to face the jury." Emily huffed out sarcastically as she hopped out of bed and pulled on a tshirt and shorts before heading downstairs.

 _A/N_

 _Too much? Not enough?_

 _I know they took a big step forward here but with their history its hard for them to not fall back into old habits when it feels so right. Don't worry though, they will talk things through soon._

 _Feedback and opinions would be greatly appreciated! Thanks :)_


	12. Chapter 12

Emily made her way down the stairs and was greeted by a smug looking Hanna sitting at the breakfast bar waiting for her.

"Don't even Hanna." Emily scolded throwing Hanna daggers as she went over to make coffee.

"Don't what? Jes, you would think someone who got laid lastnight would be in a better mood." Hanna teased, Emily could hear the grin in her voice as she kept her back to her and shook her head.

"How did you even get in? And what are you even doing here?" Emily snapped, not at all eager for this conversation to continue. She just wanted Hanna to eave so she could process everything that happened without getting the third degree from her bestfriend about it.

"Well when I spent forever pounding on your door with no one answering I used the spare key to let myself in. Clearly there was too much pounding going on elsewhere for ye to notice me knocking." Hanna said in a fit of giggles, clearly amused with her witty response.

Emily was glad she still had her back to Hanna as she fought to hold back a smile, Hanna never did think before she spoke. She turned serious again though not wanting to entertain this teasing. "You can't just walk in my room like that Hanna, or my house." Emily responded now turning to face the blonde who still sat with a smug smile.

"Em, we're all females here, aint nothing I haven't seen before. And as for what I'm doing her, we have a coffee date with Spencer and Aria in a half hour that you obviously forgotten in your post sex stupor so off you trot and get dressed." Hanna beamed.

Emily knew there was no point in arguing and trying to get out of the coffee date, even though she really just wanted time to be alone and think, Hanna was persistent if anything and it was best just to tag along and get it over with. Emily threw her hands in the air shrugging her shoulders in a "fine whatever" motion and sulked off upstairs to get dressed.

Thirty minutes later Emily, Hanna, Spencer and Aria were sat on their favourite couch at the Brew sipping coffees and chatting aimlessly. Emily had warned Hanna on the car ride over not to mention anything of what happened with Paige. Hanna promised she would keep her mouth shut once Emily gave her details of the previous night later on.

As they eased into a comfortable chat which felt like old times, Emily left out a yawn. "Late night Em?" Aria asked noticing the bags under Emily's eyes.

"Yeah something like that." Emily responded looking down at her coffee cup, she heard Hanna leave out a snort of laughter only to catch Emily throwing her daggers so she covered it up with a bout of coughing.

"That coffee doesn't seem to be helping, you look worn out." Spencer expressed with concern as she now too noticed Emily's bed head.

"Oh she's worn out alright" Hanna said under her breath, though Emily cough every word and kicked her in the shins.

"OWW EM!" Hanna screeched as she rubbed her shin. Aria and Spencer gave them both a puzzled look as they saw Emily glaring across the table at Hanna.

"Okay what's going on?" Spencer quizzed, aware that something was clearly going on that her and Aria didn't know about.

"More like who's getting it on." Hanna resorted as she fell back in the couch with laughter. Emily was glad she found herself amusing because no one else did.

"HANNA!" Emily snapped, absolutely furious with the blonde, who had only moments ago promised she would say anything in front of the others.

"I'm sorry Em, I know I promised but I think you need to talk to us about this. Because if I know you, and I do, very well! You'll just go home and over think this and end up messing this chance up or running away from it." Hanna said, turning serious again. Emily could see genuine concern in her eyes and knew Hanna was coming from the right place. She just had no tack when it came to going about it in the right way, but that was Hanna for you.

"Okay serious guys were in the dark here so if one of you would like to fill us in?" Aria said with wide eyes searching back and forth between Hanna and Emily, awaiting one of them to enlighten her and Spencer who was also perked on the edge of her seat eager to know what had happened.

Emily slumped her shoulders and sat back into the couch, nursing her coffee cup and staring at it, not daring to chance a glance at any of her friends. "Paige happened." She whispered out.

"What she's trying to say is her and Paige happened." Hanna continued for her seeing that Spencer and Aria didn't quite understand what she meant.

"Oh as in you too…?" Aria trailed off, eyes wide with the realisation.

Emily just nodded in response. "Last night." Hanna continued again for her.

"I see. And are you too….?" Spencer trailed off. The girls knew that this was risky territory, Paige always being a topic of conversation that Emily avoided so they were tiptoeing around it as gently as they could.

"Together? No. I have no idea what we are." Emily responded, her tone giving nothing away as she continued to stare at her cup.

Hanna, Spencer and Aria shot each other a glance, they could see Emily was struggling with this.

"What do you want it to be Em?" Hanna asked as she leaned forward and grabbed one of Emily's hands, forcing her to look up at the concern in her eyes. This put Emily at ease slightly, her friends were only ever there to help her, not judge.

"That's just it, I don't know. I mean, we haven't even caught up properly. I don't know what her life back in California is like. Hell I don't even know if I'm going back to California." Emily said in a deflated tone.

"What? You're thinking of staying in Rosewood?" Spencer questioned, surprised to hear this from Emily who was so eager to get back to her life in California since the moment they all returned home to Rosewood for the engagement party.

"I haven't really decided yet but you guys were right. I need to make a change, I need to get out of that bar and that dingy apartment." Emily said, even surprising herself with this realisation, even though she knew it was the right decision. It was time to get her life back on track.

"Whatever you decide Em, a change will be great." Aria said in support giving Emily an encouraging smile.

"You know what would be even greater?" Hanna said smiling. Emily just looked up in await of a response. "Going getting your girl."

Emily couldn't help smile at Hanna as she thought of Paige as hers, but things were so complicated, they had so much to talk about and work out. "She hasn't been my girl in 5 years Han." Emily said, her eyes sinking again as she realised she wasn't sure what Paige even wanted. Was last night just a closure thing for Paige too, was it one last go for old times sake, or was it a promise for more.

"Em, Paige has always been and always will be, your girl." Hanna said with a beaming smile as she could see Emily begin to blush. They all knew that Emily and Paige were meant for one another. "Now go get her." Hanna added, with Spencer and Aria eagerly agreeing.

Emily pulled her phone from her pocket and began to type a text.

To: Paige

Hey. How does dinner at 7 sound, my place? Em.x

Emily pressed send nervously and looked up at her three best friends who were all beaming with excitement for her.


End file.
